


Bowties are Cool

by xJadedGurlx



Series: Writerverse Phase 14 March Table of Doom [5]
Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 04:10:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3595821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/pseuds/xJadedGurlx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cami attends one of the Mikaelsons' parties.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bowties are Cool

**Author's Note:**

> No spoilers. Written for the prompt 'Bowties are Cool' for the Phase 14 March Table of Doom at writerverse on LJ.

Cami showed her invitation to one of the vampires guarding the entrance to the Abattoir. He nodded to her and she passed through the compound’s gates, entering the courtyard.

Inside, vampires, werewolves, witches, and humans were talking and dancing. Cami took a glass of champagne from one of the waiters circulating the courtyard and downed the drink in a single gulp.

She was nervous, and she began to have second thoughts about coming to the party. Normally she’d avoid a Mikaelson party—they usually ended badly—but she’d already had the dress and she and Klaus had been growing closer lately.

Speaking of Klaus, he was approaching her from across the room. She quickly smoothed down the top of her hair and prayed her makeup hadn’t smudged.

Klaus grabbed two glasses of champagne from a nearby waiter and handed one to her, simultaneously taking her empty glass and setting it down on a nearby table. “You look beautiful tonight, Camille” he said to her.

Cami hoped that he couldn’t tell she was blushing. “You don’t look so bad yourself” she said.

It was an understatement. Klaus was wearing what must have been a very expensive suit, complete with a bowtie. Cami couldn’t help but think of James Bond (the Daniel Craig version, of course).

Putting down his glass of champagne, Klaus held out his hand to her. “Would you care to dance?” he asked.

Cami smiled and took his hand. He led her out to the center of the courtyard, where the two began to dance together.

The song seemed to be over just as it began, and Klaus pulled away from her. “I have to see to my other guests” he said.

As he turned to walk away from her, Cami called after him “Klaus!”

Klaus looked back at her.

“I like your tie” Cami said.

Klaus smiled and gave the tie a tug. “Bowties are cool” he said.


End file.
